1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece that has an antenna.
2. Related Art
A GPS timepiece that receives signal information from GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites and displays the precise time requires an antenna to receive the signals. A wristwatch type GPS timepiece (referred to below as an electronic timepiece) must necessarily be small, preferably has the basic round shape of a wristwatch, requires a small antenna, and must prevent damage to the antenna by reliably securing the antenna in the movement.
To satisfy these requirements, JP-A-2013-181918 describes an electronic timepiece that has a ring-shaped antenna, mounts the ring-shaped antenna on a reference surface of the base plate, and also has an urging member that urges the ring-shaped antenna to the reference surface.
To change the size, such as the outside diameter, of the electronic timepiece, or change the diameter of the ring-shaped antenna, of the electronic timepiece described in JP-A-2013-181918, however, both the base plate and the urging member must be redesigned. As a result, changing the size, such as the outside diameter, of the electronic timepiece, or changing the diameter of the ring-shaped antenna, requires redesigning a large number of parts, and may require many steps and much time to completion of the electronic timepiece after the design change.